


La Suerte

by GavixRA



Category: TDZ AU
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Gambling, Gang AU, Gaslighting, Illegal Activities, It's pretty bad yall, Mental Illness, Multi, Original Fiction, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Violence, for the friendos, mentions of sexual abuse, mentions of trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavixRA/pseuds/GavixRA
Summary: La Suerte, the city of luck and the city of gangs. Three gangs own parts of this gambling city and an ambitious man wants to make a new gang.Based off of GTA AUs and the city is based off of Las Vegas.I wrote this for a group of friends.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is a prologue. So it's only me and someone else/ technically 2 others but shhh. 
> 
> Jdjjf Enjoy nerds

_ “You know that it's you and I against the world.”  _

  


_ “I know.” _

  


_ “You know that I would burn this city down for you.”  _

  


_ “I know.”  _

  


_ “You know that I would protect you from others.” _

  


_ “I know.”  _

  


_ “You know that I would kill for you.”  _

  


_ “I know.”  _

  


_ “You know that I love you Gavin.”  _

  


_ “I know and I love you too.”  _

  


The sound of steps filled the empty room as a person, Gavin, paced around. His shoes were a midnight colour which matched with the black of his three piece suit and slacks. His hair was slicked back with the sides shaved. He paused in front of the window that overlooked the bustling and bright town of La Suerte. He held his gloved hand up to the glass, he saw his own reflection. He slipped his hand off the glass and spun around. He took a deep breath and made his way down a hallway. 

  


_ The barrel of the gun was cold against your temple. You could smell the bit of gunpowder from the last shot. It still felt cold after it was shot off. Your eyes stared into another's. They gave you a smile but they were the one behind the trigger. You felt this was wrong, ‘they wouldn't hurt you would they? They loved you. Right?’ You began to reach out to the person but you heard a bang.  _

****  


Gavin jolted up from his seat. He hastily glanced around only to realize he was at his desk. He must've fell asleep. The monitors were still on and Gavin glanced at it. He had several tabs opened on all four monitors, profiles and records, things the police didn't have. He pulled out his phone and began to text someone. It wasn't long after he sent the text that the phone chimed. He smiled at the screen and placed his phone down. He took his mouse and began to email all the files. Another chime from his phone but it wasn't from the same person, as he picked up his phone, it began to chime again and again. He chuckled to himself, 

“Man he works fast.”

Gavin slowly stood up and left his “study” room. He made it down the hallway and towards an elevator. He inserted a key and pressed the down button. He put his phone on silent and slid it into his pocket as he heard the elevator ding and open. He stepped inside and fixed his tie before he pressed the ground floor. 

  


There were a few stops due to others who were either drunk or going to get drunk. Gavin paid no mind as a a flood of people spilt out into the lobby and Gavin brushed off his shoulder as he strolled out. The air was filled with the familiar aroma of cigarettes and alcohol. Gavin went towards the casino part, specifically the tables. He went up to one of the security who gave him a nod. Gavin patted the security as he snaked through the people and tables. There was a table he had his eyes set on and he took the last seat next to a similarly dressed man. 

  


“Jordan.” 

  


“Gavin.” 

  


The table was playing Texas Hold'em and the dealer glanced at Gavin. Gavin placed down a stack of chips from his pockets and the dealer nodded. 

  


“You hate poker.” Jordan remarked as he waited for the dealer to deal cards. 

  


“But I don't hate you and you told me to come find you.” Gavin rolled his eyes at the small smirk that graced Jordan's lips. The cards were dealt and two others were playing with. Jordan glanced at his cards and turned to Gavin. 

  


“You really want to start a crew huh?” Jordan watched Gavin not even touch his cards. 

  


“I own this casino and hotel. I own the one next this as well. I think I could set up a crew.” The bets were being placed and both Jordan and Gavin placed in their bets. As the dealer flipped cards over, Jordan gave Gavin a pointed look. 

  


“And this is absolutely not about the fact that the person you swore to torture and kill is the leader of the biggest crew in La Suerte?” Gavin had his mouth in a hard line. 

  


“That might be a factor…” Gavin muttered and threw in more chips. Jordan glanced at the table and threw in some as well. The other two were a bit intimidated and perplexed at the fact that Jordan and Gavin barely glanced at their hands. 

  


“Fine. I'll help you find the people you want. Only because I want to watch you torture that fucker.” Gavin smiled and gave Jordan a quick kiss as he flipped over his cards. Jordan glanced at Gavin's cards then at the dealer's and chuckled. The other two slammed their cards and immediately left with what chips they had left. The dealer pushed the chips to Gavin and Gavin motioned to Jordan. 

  


“A gift from me.” Gavin stuck his tongue out as he took his signiture pile of chips. 

  


“You need to stop getting straight flushes. Half the patrons know not to play with you.” Jordan took the chips and stood up. Gavin pocketed his chips and punched Jordan in the arm. 

  


“Sucks for them, let's go find some crew members.” Gavin gave Jordan a wicked smile which in return got him a laugh. 

  


“The first one hangs around strip clubs so let's hope you can deal with that.” Gavin groaned. 

  


“If you let a female rub her tits on me one more time, I will literally cut your dick off.” Jordan gave Gavin a kiss on his head which made him swat at Jordan. 

  


“Fuck you.” 

  


“I'd rather be fucking you.” 

  


Gavin pushed Jordan out of the casino and punched his side. 

  


“Let's just go you shit.” Jordan laughed as he was getting tugged by Gavin. 

  


Gavin cracked a smile, it was going to be a long day but maybe it won't be so bad. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Who Needs James Bond?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to 3 characters! 
> 
> Also I don't know how to characterize Pucca so Sorry ghostie.

Gavin glanced at the strip club he was in front of. Jordan had to hold in a laugh as Gavin squatted down in the middle of the sidewalk and placed his face in his hands. 

“Can you go in for me…” 

“No. You're the one making a crew.” 

Gavin groaned and stood up. He dusted off his suit and took a deep breath. He took the lead and walked into the strip club. It took walking through a bunch of curtains to get to the club itself. It was dark but bathed in a nice pink and yellow glow. Some strippers were performing, both male and female performers. Gavin ignored the strippers and focused on the task. 

“What do they look like?” Gavin scanned the room. 

Jordan pointed to a rather aloof person sitting alone.  
“Over there” 

Gavin rolled his eyes at Jordan and nodded. 

“Stay here and don't you dare send a performer, any gender or not.” Gavin adjusted his tie and took steps towards the person. He coughed and took the seat next to them. 

“A nice show isn't it?” Gavin spoke up and the person flinched. 

“I just spend my time here rather than the others who frequent clubs.” They spoke and glanced over to Gavin. 

“Oh I agree. I'm not one to be interested in this. My name is Gavin Nguyen.” 

“Pucca.” 

Gavin smiled,   
“Well Pucca, I have a job proposition for you.” 

Pucca lifted their head up in interest.   
“What job?” 

“You're relatively good at infiltration and spying. I'm planning on making a crew to rival the three that already hold a stake on this town.” Gavin procured a card from his blazer and offered it to Pucca. 

“You get to stay in a two story penthouse, paid on the jobs we do, and the legality of this isn't a big issue.” Pucca took the card and threw it to the side. 

“Deal. Haven't had this body for long. I'll join if I get to move around a lot and you don't force me to stay in the penthouse.” Gavin raised an eyebrow and nodded. 

“I like your style, consider it done.” Gavin stood up and held his hand out. Pucca shook it and stood up as well. 

“Who else is in this crew?” Pucca questioned. Gavin motioned for them to follow. 

“We're going to get more right now. You're the first.” Gavin grabbed Jordan who seemed to be having a conversation with a stripper and pulled him away from it. 

“Next location Jordan. You get to keep your dick this time.” Jordan laughed and held his hand out to Pucca. 

“Jordan Choi, pleasure meeting you in person. I've had many jobs to kill you.” Pucca followed the two wherever they were headed. 

“Jordan, location.” 

“Underground.” 

“Perfect.” Gavin let go of Jordan and fixed his blazer. Jordan did the same. 

Pucca watched as the two men fixed their attire and then raised an eyebrow. 

“Is Jordan in the gang?” 

Gavin shook his head.   
“Jordan is a merc, not part of the crew unless he wants in.” 

“Which I don't at the moment, got stuff I need to finish.” Jordan pulled out his phone and took a call. 

Gavin rolled his eyes and continued forward. Suddenly two cars raced by and Gavin immediately snapped a photo of the cars. 

“Change of plans, following the cars.” Gavin rapidly typed on his phone as Jordan sighed and Pucca was confused. Jordan hung up his call only to call someone else. 

“Yeah bring me my ride.” Jordan muttered into his phone as Gavin kissed his cheek. 

“Love ya babe. Tracked the cars by the way and sent it to your phone.” Pucca watched as the two chatted and became even more confused. 

“So are… you two…?” Pucca pointed at the two and Jordan nodded. 

“No we are just really close best friends.” Gavin stated and pulled Jordan's tie to give him a kiss. 

Two fully suited men kissing in the middle of a sidewalk was apparently a normal occurrence as people just walk around them.

Jordan heard the honk of his car and pulled away from Gavin. He turned to Pucca and spun his keys in his finger. 

“Rules of the car, everyone has music veto power, if you need a mint yell at Gavin, there are fidget toys in a small box on the ground, and if you feel like I'm going too fast, I am and I don't care.” Gavin was already in the passenger seat as Jordan opened the back seat. Pucca slided into the seat and Jordan shut the door. He took the driver seat and started up the car. On the inside it was black faux leather with red glow. The music began to blare as Gavin changed it to Green Day. 

Before Pucca could get any seatbelt on, Jordan was already flooring the gas. Gavin popped in a mint and laughed as he slid the window down. Pucca didn't know what kind of job they got themselves into. 

The car took several sharp turns as Jordan followed the tracked cars. 

“Found em!” Gavin yelled and pointed at the two cars which were still toe to toe. Jordan slammed the gas and the car jolted as it neared the left most car. The driver of the car was a lady who had white long hair and was surprised by the sight of another car. The lady spotted Gavin and was even more confused. Gavin motioned for the lady to slow down. Gavin slowly climbed out of the window and watched the other car. Jordan slowed down and Gavin hummed to the song that was playing. Suddenly the car blew up and flipped over several times. 

Jordan did a U-Turn and the door opened on the opposite side of Pucca. A person got into the back seat. 

“Katie thanks love.” Gavin slid back into his seat. 

“Anything to see a car catch flames.” She took off her helmet and glanced over to Pucca with a smile. 

“Alright time to get a medic huh?” Gavin pointed to the stopped car.


	3. A Fight To Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro to another gang and our favorite killer, Alexander.

Gavin stepped out of the car. He fixed his tie as he walked towards the white haired lady. 

 

“Gavin Nguyen. We meet again.” She blandly stated but a smile graced her lips. 

 

“I told you I would hunt you down, but this is for different reasons. Would you like to join my crew I am making Dr. White?” Gavin proposed which stunned the lady a bit. 

 

“A crew? What do I get out of it?” She pondered and glanced over to the car that Jordan and Katie were  emerging from. 

 

“Money, a penthouse, a nice fast car, and I won't hire Jordan to kill you.” Gavin gave Dr. White a smile but his eyes told White that he wasn't kidding around. 

 

She flinched at the last statement,

 

“Hm.. you'll supply all my medical tools?”

 

“Absolutely.” 

 

“Deal.” White placed her hand out and Gavin shook it.

 

“Perfect let's go, we have a few more people to recruit.” Gavin gave a  signal to Jordan and motioned for White to follow him. 

 

Katie already had the door opened for White to slip in. Gavin gave Katie a stack of cash and kissed her cheek as he passed her. 

 

“Thanks again love.” 

 

“You know how to flatter a girl.” 

 

“Strange since I'm gay.” They chuckled and Katie spotted the car she called in. 

 

“See you later Gav, can't wait to meet your crew.” Gav waved her off and slipped into the passenger seat. 

 

“Where to Kingpin?” Jordan slightly teased and Gavin punched his arm. 

 

“Underground.” 

 

Jordan nodded and started up the car. It felt like it went from zero to sixty in a second. Pucca was still taken aback by the speed but White was relaxed and smiled at how Jordan was driving. Gavin turned on the radio and it blasted Linkin Park. Jordan snorted and glanced at Gavin only for Gavin to give a giant smile. 

 

Jordan slowed down as they neared an abandoned subway entrance that was on the outskirts of the city. He stopped at the curb and put the car on park. 

 

“Go get em Gavin.” Jordan teased and Gavin opened the door to leave. 

 

“White, Pucca, come on.” Gavin knocked on the back windows and White emerged from the right side while Pucca stumbled out of the left. 

 

“Who are we getting?” White pondered as she glanced at the subway entrance. 

 

“An Assassin.” Gavin flashed a small smirk and fixed his vest. He strolled up to the entrance and two ladies appeared from behind the entrance. 

 

They wore leather jackets, ripped pants, killer heels, and had various accessories. One of them held a spiked baseball bat and motioned for Gavin to enter. 

 

“Thank you ladies.” He started down the stairs with the other two. It was dusty and unkept as they went down but that changed when they saw lights that pointed them towards the subway lines. Suddenly it was filled with red lights, the sounds of people, and the smell of illegal drugs. 

 

White and Pucca stared around, amazed and taunted by the Underground. 

 

“Welcome to the most illegal place in La Suerte. If you think you saw something, you didn't and you were just having a fever dream.” Gavin stated. 

 

“Basically the same rules as La Suerte. Whatever happens in Suerte stays in Suerte?” White questioned. 

 

“Yep, except that you will learn to mentally block everything that happens down here so you don't feel the guilt and pity. Now we need to go to the largest fighting ring down here.” 

 

Gavin started to walk and the two others followed. Many of the people down here were hauling boxes, some that moved and screamed. They passed a building which the only noises heard as people pass were screams and wet slaps. 

 

Gavin seemed unphased by all of it, he passed prostitutes who basically threw themselves at him, passed several trafficked humans without a single glance, and took a bag of unidentified contents from someone without question. 

 

White and Pucca were both terrified and amazed. They stuck close to Gavin and stared at the ground. It was better than watching where the screams of tortured people were coming from. 

 

“And here we are.” Gavin turned to the two as he took off his blazer. 

 

“The largest illegal fighting ring in the state.” 

 

And large it was. It was situated in a dome area where subway rails intersected, the circular building had large walls that extended to the ceiling of the dome. A lady came out from the entrance and smiled at Gavin. 

 

“Mi hermano pequeño, how are you and what brings you here? You don't normally come until Sunday.” The lady was dressed like the ladies that were seen at the entrance of the subway but with subtle differences. 

 

“Aphrodite, I'm doing good. I'm actually here to fight someone and recruit him into my gang.” 

 

Aphrodite clicked her tongue and ruffled Gavin's hair. 

 

“Ah always trying to be extra. Well, you know what to do.” She grabbed his blazer and unbuttoned his vest quickly. He shrugged it off and gave it to her. He loosened his tie enough to slip it off. She took his items and motioned for them to enter. 

 

“Leader of the Las Sirenas, amazing seductress, badass fighter, and queer as fuck.” Gavin muttered to the two others. 

 

White was flushed from staring at her. 

 

“She's real pretty..” White mumbled and Gavin chuckled. 

 

“So who's this guy you're fighting?” Pucca interjected. 

 

“His name is Alexander, not much is known about him, well to the general public that is.” As they crossed a large doorway, light shined from above and an elevated platform with two fighters was in the center. Around the edge were stadium like seats where many people were cheering for their favorite fighter. Aphrodite lead them to the front seats that weren't taken. 

 

Pucca and White sat down next to Aphrodite while Gavin stood and watched the fight. 

 

It was a rather lithe man versing a bulky man. 

 

The match was short lived as bones could be heard cracking and the screams of the bulky man were gurgled by the blood spewing from his mouth. The lithe man stood up and kicked over his opponent who was now spasming as peopke dragged him away. Aphrodite stood up and gave a clap, she stepped inti the ring and pulled out a mic from her belt. 

 

“Panic with his 10th win. Anyone else want to challenge this man? Bring down his winning streak?” Many of the other fighters who were much larger than Alexander were cowering in fear. 

 

White and Pucca were alarmed by the fact that they just watched a man choke on his own blood and realized Gavin was going to fight this man. 

 

“Fuck I'm gonna have to save our leader on the first day.” 

 

Gavin stepped into the ring and gave Alexander a smile. 

 

The crowd went wild as they saw the pristine Gavin step up. 

 

Alexander raised an eyebrow and pushed up his shirt sleeves. 

 

“Alright. Let's get this fight done with.” 

 

Aphrodite stood between the two men with glee in her eyes. 

 

“It's Panic, the newcomer and merciless fighter verses Keys, the most notorious hacker in the state. You boys know how to fight.” She extended her arm above her, her hand holding a gun. She moved towards the stairs then shot it off. 

 

Immediately Alexander rushed for Gavin. Gavin slipped between the man's legs and swept Alexander off his feat. He recovered well and threw a punch at Gavin. Gavin blocked his fist and retaliated with a punch to his chest. Alexander stumbled back a bit as he tried to regain the air that was punched out of him. Gavin gave him no time as he grabbed Alexander by the front of his shirt and slammed his own head into Alexander's before throwing aside his body. Alexander fell onto the ground and shakily got onto his knees. Gavin stumbled back a bit as his eyes refocused. Alexander positioned himself and leaped at Gavin, grabbing the man's skull and trying to bash in on the ground. Gavin kneed Alexander in the gut and spun them around. Alexander hit the floor hard with Gavin's hands around his throat. He struggled to free himself from the grasp but he kept trying to punch Gavin. 

 

He stared up at Gavin and noticed deadly eyes and a cruel smile that was on the man's face.. Alexander froze at the stare and Gavin let go of the man's throat. He picked up Alexander by the shirt collar. Alexander gasped for air as he clawed at Gavin's grip. 

 

“Not a bad fighter. Mr. Alexander would you like to join a crew that I am making? I can assure that you get a place to sleep, eat, have deadly weapons at your disposal, and kill. You can refuse of course, and I will have a wonderful time, smashing your skull into nothing.” 

 

Alexander saw the darkness in Gavin's eyes and nodded. 

 

“I..I'll join..” he sputtered out and Gavin let him go. He fell onto the fighting ring and Gavin fixed his hair as he stood up. 

 

The crowd went wild with many people throwing sharp weapons around. 

 

White ducked while Pucca grabbed a couple of nice looking knives. 

 

Aphrodite stepped into the ring and laughed into the mic. 

 

“There you have it folks, the undefeated Keys!” Aphrodite handed Gavin a stack of cash and a wink as she stepped down. Gavin glanced over to Alexander who was struggling to stand. 

 

“White a little help please?” 

 

White bolted from her seat and ran up the steps. 

 

“I honestly thought you were going to die.” White scolded Gavin as she went over to Alexander. 

 

Gavin pocketed the cash and promptly fell over. 

 

“FOR FUCKS SAKE!” 

 

Gavin softly chuckled as his vision spun and faded.


	4. Get Well Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm the Angst Train Has No Breaks.

“ _ You look dashing my darling.”  _

 

_ “Thank you..”  _

 

_ “Do you not like it?”  _

 

_ “No! I love it. It just seems strange.”  _

 

_ “Well my darling deserves the best, you know that yes?”  _

 

_ “I know…”  _

 

_ “You know I love you right?”  _

 

_ “I know.”  _

 

_ “Good. It's you and me against the world darling. We have to stick together.”  _

 

_ “I know.”  _

 

_ ~~~~~ _

 

_ “Is he always like that?”  _

 

_ “Yes”  _

 

_ “Why?”  _

 

_ “Ask him yourself. He's your boss now but I am not the one to talk about his past.”  _

 

Gavin groaned as his eyes slowly opened. He was assulted by light which made him hiss. 

 

“Ah look who's regained consciousness.” Gavin glanced next to him and saw Jordan and White.

 

“Mm.. you caught me at a bad time. You come here often sweetie?” Gav winked at Jordan and slowly sat up. White immediately went to his side and tried to push him down. He overpowered her easily and sat up. 

 

“KP you need to lay down.” 

 

“A little head injury never hurt anyone. I'm fine. Where's Pucca and Alexander?” 

 

“In one of the bedrooms. Well Pucca is having a smoke on the balcony.” 

 

Gav nodded and stood up to White's dismay.

 

“Alright well White, you stay here and make sure Alexander is fine, Pucca, Jordan, and I will go get the rest of the crew.” 

 

“But your injur-” 

 

Gav shot a glare to White and she flinched.  

 

“I'm fine Dr.White. I've been in much worse fights and situations.” 

 

She nodded hesitantly and left to go check on Alexander. 

 

Gavin sighed and started to walk only to grip onto the arm chair to keep himself from falling. 

 

“That was risky you know. I was worried.” Jordan stood up and wrapped his arm around Gavin's waist to help him walk. 

 

“You know I could do it.” 

 

“Did I? You recently got shot.” 

 

“But it didn't affect me.” 

 

“If he noticed the slight limp in your left leg, you would be dead.” 

 

Gavin went silent as they walked to the balcony. 

 

“Hey Pucca we're gonna go pick up the last three members of this crew.” Pucca threw their cigarette onto the ground and stomped it out. 

 

“Sure thing boss.” 

 

Jordan let go of Gavin and held his hand instead. Gavin turned and moved towards his elevator. Pucca trailed behind as they entered it. The elevator played stereotypical elevator music as it went down to the lobby. Gavin fixed his tie and vest before the doors opened. He walked out as if he wasn't just unconscious with Jordan and Pucca behind him. Many of the patrons moved out of the way of Gavin. He exited and signaled a four on his hand for the valet person. The valet immediately grabbed a key and went to get the car. 

 

“Where are we going Gavin.” 

 

“A little flower shop. Gonna go get some flowers for Alexander.” He smiled to himself as both Jordan and Pucca were a bit confused. 

 

Gav spotted the car and motioned for the two. It was a rather old fashioned looking car. It had rails on the outside and was akin to something in the 20th century. It had a black finish with hints of red highlights. The valet handed Gavin the key and he got into the driver seat. Jordan took the passenger and Pucca went in the back. 

 

He started up the car and quickly put on the radio. He turned the volume dial way up as he left the area. He rolled his windows down and the wind felt nice on him. It wasn't sunset yet but the sun was slowly going down. The sky was blue with a mix of light orange and yellow near the horizon. 

 

They drove down the strip and a bit away from the main part of La Suerte. It wasn't as far as the entrance to the underground but it wasn't in the main strip. Gavin turned into a parking lot and parked. He turned off the car and stepped out. Pucca left from the back while Jordan stayed. 

 

“Don't get killed by flowers.” 

 

“No promises.” 

 

Gavin walked up to the door and opened it for Pucca. The door had a bell and it rang as they both entered. 

 

“One minute! I'll be with you shortly!” A voice from the back yelled. 

 

“I can help you no-” A man stood up from his seat only to pause. 

 

Gavin was a bit surprised by the sight of the man but smiled. 

 

“Hello Roach. Didn't expect to see you here.” 

 

Roach sighed and sat back down. 

 

“What do you want.” 

 

“I'm making a crew and i want you and Christine to join.” 

 

“Crew? Really?” 

 

“You get paid better than the job you have now.” 

 

“I don't have a job” 

 

“That's the point.” 

 

A lady came from the back and beamed a smile when she saw Gavin. 

 

“Keys! What brings you here?” Gavin flashed her a smile. 

 

“Making a crew. Want in?” 

 

Christine thought for a bit before nodding. 

“Sure why not.” 

 

Roach was a bit shocked at the immediate answer. 

 

“Here's the address of the base and the code to get in. If Rowan wants to join, I'll be happy to have him.” Gavin winks to the other man and places down a 20 dollar bill. 

 

“Hey Pucca, go pick out some flowers.” Pucca was already looking at the arrangements of flowers before Gav gave them free reign. 

 

“Meet me at the car when you're done.” Gav turned and pushed out of the small shop. He took a couple of steps before he felt the cool metal of a gun against the back of his neck. 

 

He didn't move as the gun made him walk forward. From the corner of his eye he spotted Jordan who was setting up a sniper in the nearby construction zone. A car drove up the to curb where Gavin was standing near. He had his hands up and a bored look on his face. The door was opened by a masked person and a man who was over a foot taller than Gavin, stepped out of the car. He ran his hand through his hair as his long over coat swayed in the light breeze. His eye were focused on Gavin. 

 

“Darling, lovely to see you.” The man's voice was rather deep with a hint of an accent. 

 

Gav placed his thumb into the palm of his hand and stared up at the man. 

 

“Tegan.” 

 

“You were never one for nice greetings. I thought these five years would fix that.” 

 

“Fuck off.” 

 

“Oh the cat has claws. But can the cat use them?” 

 

Tegan took off his mask and bright blue eyes mirrored Gav's dark brown ones. The man had decent facial hair and a light skin tone. 

 

“What do you want? Haven't you ruined my life enough.” 

 

“Apparently not when I hear you're making a crew.” 

 

“I don't see how that affects you.” 

 

Tegan chuckles before softly grabbing Gav's chin. 

 

“Darling. I know why you're doing this.” 

 

Gavin closed his index and middle fingers as Tegan held his chin. 

 

“And I can tell you, that it won't work.” Tegan pulled Gavin closer as his ring finger came down. 

 

“And it would be a shame if your new boy were to get hurt.” Gavin's eyes widened a bit as they darted to the side and he could see Jordan fighting on top of a very tall structure. Tegan leaned next to Gav's ear. 

 

“Decide what you want,  **_Gavin_ ** .” Gav could feel the smirk that was on the man's face. Tegan let go of Gavin's chin and he felt the cold gun removed from his neck. Tegan smiled and turned around, slipping back into the car and left as fast as he arrived. 

 

Once the car left, Gavin fell onto his knees and gripped his arms. The feeling of panic was a tidal wave that washed over him. His hands began to shake, then his arms and legs, then his entire body. He didn't hear the bell of the door opening or the yelling of White and Jordan. Everything felt distant and far. He didn't feel in control. 

 

~~~~~

 

_ “Do you ever feel like you get detached from your body. Like you are looking at your body from an outside point of view.”  _

 

_ “That's called Dissociation Addy.”  _

 

_ “Do you do it?”  _

 

_ “No”  _

 

_ “Why do I do it?”  _

 

_ “It could be many reasons.”  _

 

_ “Tegan. I don't feel in my body lately.”  _

 

_ “We could change that.”  _

 

_ “Okay.” _

_"You know I'm doing this because I love you, Right?"_

_"I know."_

_"You know this is how you feel yourself right?_

_"I know."_

**_"What a good darling."_ **

_ ~~~~~  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))) Introduction to Tegan. Who is Tegan??? :) The leader of the Akuma also goes by Amaterasu. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and yeah this story gets really.... dark.


	5. We Have A Crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very long. I cut it into parts so it wasn't that long.

_ “I don't want this.” _

 

_ “Of course you do.”  _

 

_ “Please stop.”  _

 

_ “Darling. Do I have to punish you?”  _

 

_ “Please No…”  _

 

_ “Good.”  _

 

_ ~~~~~  _

 

_ It was dark. The only light came from the cracks in the doorway and the clock on the nightstand. The clock read 20:00 and Gav turned in his bed. Well Gav's body did.  _

 

_ The touch if the blankets and the chill of the air felt like nothing to him. His body felt detached from himself. He could faintly hear the sounds of quiet conversation from the main room.  _ He knew he was in his button up and slacks with his shoes off but he didn't feel like he had a body. It took all his willpower to move his hand and slap himself. It didn't hurt at first until he slapped himself several more times. He jolted up and started to breath rapidly. He gripped onto his shirt as he tried to stop the hyperventilating. It worked a bit and he could feel his breathing return to a normal rate. He let go of his shirt, his hands shook a bit  when he pulled himself out of bed. His legs were unstable when he tried to walk. He used the wall as a crutch to reach the door. It was a struggle to open it but eventually he did. When the door opened, the chattering stopped and the sounds of hurried footsteps rushed towards Gavin. 

 

“KP, hey here.” White appeared and grabbed at his waist to stabilize him. 

 

“You should go back to bed KP. We are just talking to each other. Jordan and Katie got the last member so we are all introducing ourselves.” White softly spoke and Gavin shook his head. 

 

“I'm.. fine just give me a moment.” Gavin muttered and let go of the wall. White held onto him until she felt he had a stable stance. 

 

Gavin sighed and placed his hand on White's shoulder as he walked to the living room. White trailed next to him in case he collapsed. When Gavin entered the room he saw all the crew and the new last member sitting around the coffee table. 

 

“Hey there he is.” Pucca smiled as the other members turned to look. 

 

“Sorry about earlier..” Gavin rubbed the back of his neck. 

 

“It's no issue KP. Just as long as our new boss is safe.” Christine stood up and walked to Gavin. Rowan and Dakota nodded with what Christine said. 

 

“Thanks.. well we have the entire crew.” Gavin smiled slightly when he glanced at everyone. 

 

“So this is our new place?” Alexander spoke up and Gavin nodded. 

 

“There are rooms for all of you, you can decorate it and do whatever. A couple rooms are upstairs as well. Food is always stocked and there are 4 bathrooms.” The crew members started to talk amongst themselves at the mention of this. 

 

“You also get paid after every job and heist.” He mentioned which made everyone excited. 

 

Gavin peered over to the staircase where Jordan and Katie were standing. Both were chuckling and smiling at him. He smiled back and left White's side to go over to the two. 

 

“So you got my last crew member?” They both shrugged. 

 

“Might as well.” Jordan handed Gavin a phone. 

 

Gavin raised an eyebrow at the phone before he took it. 

 

“The Akuma” 

 

Gavin stiffened at the mention of the name and glanced at the phone screen. 

 

“It's just more info on them. Info that you needed.” 

 

Gavin sighed in relief but he was still a bit anxious about Tegan. He pocketed the phone and nodded. 

 

“Thanks you two. Yall should go to sleep.” Katie and Jordan laughed at the notion of sleeping which just made Gavin laugh along. Though what Tegan said didn't sit well with him at all. 

 

“I should go back to sleep… we can make formal introductions tomorrow.” Gavin spoke up. The crew nodded and waved him good night. 

 

He slowly made his way back to his room and closed the door. Immediately he received a text from the phone Jordan just gave him. 

 

‘Strike 2’ 

 

He shut the phone and placed it a bit too rough on his desk. His heart began to quicken again but he needed to get a hold of himself. He was a kingpin now, the leader of a crew. He fell onto his bed but his eyes refused to close. He didn't expect to get much sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy howdy can't wait to see how this goes.


	6. Abduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cut part of the long chapter. 
> 
> What will happen to KP? >:3€

_ Never let your guard down. Even in the company of friends, because your back will be their knife holder.  _

 

The crew was awake and White was making pancakes for everyone. Commotion filled the living space as everyone shared stories or talked about themselves. Jordan and Katie came down stairs which caused everyone to wave and shout hellos. Katie waved back while Jordan raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Where's Gavin?” He asked the crew. 

 

“Still asleep probably, he did have a rough day.” Pucca spoke up. Jordan glanced at his watch and it didn't settle the slight paranoia. 

 

“I'm gonna go check on him.” Jordan made his way down the hall to Gavin's room. He knocked softly and he was met with no reply. He knocked again but no reply. Jordan grabbed the knob and opened the door. The window was wide open and the room was a mess. He ran over to the bed where a fox mask laid. He gripped it and hastily made his way back to the crew. 

 

“He's been kidnapped.” Jordan slightly yelled as White was giving everyone plates. 

 

“How in the fuck!?” Rowan stood up, ignoring his pancakes. 

 

Jordan held up the fox mask and the crew stared at it in confusion. 

 

“Alright. This belongs to a crew named The Akuma. They are a crew that owns the northern half of this city and the police at this point. They are not to be messed with and Gavin… has ties to them.” 

 

The crew silently stares at it before one spoke up,   
  
"What are we going to do now?" Alexander glanced at the crew.    
  
"We need to get him back." Pucca stated as they ate their pancakes.    
  
"How are we gonna get him back from the most dangerous crew?" Rowan peered at Pucca.    
  
"Guy's we're a crew... and what do crews do?" Pucca asked around.    
  
Dakota raised her hand and leaned forward.    
  
"Are you suggesting our first heist is to get KP?"    
  
Pucca smiled and finger gunned at Dakota.    
  
"Bingo."

 

Jordan glanced at Katie and nodded to the crew. 

 

“Alright first, let's get armed.” Jordan motioned at everyone to follow him. They all gathered around the elevator and went in. Jordan pulled out a keycard and hovered it over a card reader. The elevator dinged and started to move down. The crew watched as the floor number became negatives. It was floor negative four before the elevator opened up and everyone stepped out. 

 

The room they stepped into was a sight to behold. 

 

Various guns and weapons were hung on walls and armors were on mannequins. Boxes of ammo were stacked high and there were probably enough explosives to destory this city. Katie immediately ran over to the explosives and Jordan chuckled. 

 

“Welcome to the armory. This place holds all the weapons one could want, and there is a shooting range to practice. Dakota this is where you would see if we needed more ammo or supplies.” Jordan held out a keycard for her. She heistantly grabbed it and examined it. 

 

“Since you are supplies you get access into it.” Jordan stated before he turned and pulled a sniper off it's hooks. He quickly loaded the rifle and aimed. The shot echoed in the room and a mannequin head had a large bullet hole in the center of it's forehead. 

 

“Now, get armed, we have a Kingpin to get back.” The crew ran for various weapons and armor. 

 

Jordan watched them all pick up weapons with the energy of children in a toyshop. Katie returned to his side with a simple Assult Rifle, a pistol and several explosives in a small bag. 

 

“I worried Katie.” 

 

“We'll get him back.” 

 

“... That's not what I'm worried about.” 

 

Katie understood what he meant and nodded. They stood in silence as the crew geared up. 


	7. Abduction part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof after not writing. 
> 
> There's one more part to this chapter.

Jordan motioned for everyone to get into the elevator. He swiped the keycard and the elevator went up to floor negative one. When the doors opened, the crew was greeted to a large garage full of cars and vehicles. Jordan tossed the keycard to White and she fumbled a bit to catch it.

"Designated driver. This is your domain. We have vehicles ranging from Bikes to fully armoured tanks. I'll be driving today but whenever you go on heists, you make the decision on the cars." Jordan spoke as he quickly walked to an insurgent. White glanced at all the cars and couldn't help but squeal in excitement.

"Alright everyone get in. The insurgent can legally only hold five people but when did we ever do anything legal? Katie and I in the front, three in the back seats, and three in the trunk. Apologies for that but I'd rather be going in an amoured vehicle than not." Jordan and Katie got into the car and the trunk door popped open. Immediately, Pucca dove into the trunk holding the assault rifle they picked out. Christine and Rowan followed Pucca while Dakota, White, and Alexander sat in the seats. The trunk and doors closed with a lock. The car started and a large garage door began to rise. Jordan carefully pulled out of the parking spot and drove out the garage. The three in the trunk watched as the garage door shut and they made it onto the streets.

The streets of La Suerte were relatively busy but many cars seemed to let the larger armoured insurgent pass. Jordan focused on driving, going a bit over the speed limit and making risky turns.

The crew sat in silence as the car drove, all worried and nervous. They clutched onto their weapons and watched out the tinted windows.

Katie placed a hand on Jordan's shoulder and focused her eyes forward.

"When I get my hands on that sick bastard… I'm going to choke the life out of him." Jordan hissed out. His hands were death gripping the wheel and his body was tense. The calm and collected facade was falling away as Katie realized the situation.

"Focus on getting him back. We both want to kill the man… but we need Gavin back safe." Katie muttered and felt Jordan relax a bit.


	8. Abduction part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo bois. 
> 
> The gaslighting is real in this chili's.

_ "What's the matter darlin?"  _

_ "Don't.. t..touch me."  _

_ "Hmm. Come on sweetie, you're being overdramatic."  _

_ "I..I'm .. sorry.."  _

_ "Good boy, now come on let me help you."  _

 

Gav woke up with a jolt, but instead on being in his bed, he was tied to a chair. He immediately began to struggle, trying all the ways he knew how to escape, but to no avail. 

 

"You know. I always wondered how you got out of your binds so easily." Gav froze at the sound of the voice. He glanced up and from the darkness he saw Tegan step forward. 

 

"But I know all your tricks now." He smiled and a chill ran down Gav's spine. 

 

"W..why?" Gav spit out, his voice was hoarse but the venom was still present. 

 

"I told you to not get involved and what do you do?" Tegan sighed and kneeled down. He was face to face with Gav and his hand extended to grab Gav's chin. 

 

"I missed you. I even invited you to my crew." Tegan spoke in a soft tone, a tone that made Gav violently shake. 

 

"But you rejected me.. and made your own crew. Now that crew is coming here to save you, your new boy toy probably blinded by rage to not realize what an obvious trap I've set up." Gav's eyes widened. 

 

"Don't fucking hurt them… please." His voice was now quieter, weaker. Tegan just smiled and let go of his chin. He stood up and turned around. 

 

"I warned you. I really did. I gave you a chance and you rejected me. Now you want me to spare them? Silly silly boy." 

 

"Please… they haven't done anything…" Gav's voice was barely above a whisper. His voice shook as if he was about to have a panic attack. 

 

Tegan chuckled to himself and swiftly kneeled and turned. 

 

"Oh darling. You're gonna have to be more convincing than that. You own a casino, you know how deals work." Gav began to shake more. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes briefly. 

 

"What… do you want." He muttered. 

 

"For you to come back to me. I won't touch a hair on their head if you agree to that simple thing." 

 

Gav felt as if the world was turning in him again. He felt bile rising in his throat but he suppressed it. 

 

"... Fine.." 


End file.
